My Way Home is Through You: MCR
by MyChemicalDreamer
Summary: When MCR first starts out, Ever takes a liking to them instantly. But what will happen when her dad, an executive at Eyeball Records, invites the band to stay at their house? Gerard Way/Ever -original character-
1. Well, this is awkward

It was around noon when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the screen; my dad's name was on the caller ID. "Hi," I said when I answered, "Wait, let me guess, you're working late again."

"No, actually I'm coming home early today. But I'm bringing some guests, this band who needs a place to stay for a little while; I forget their name," he replied. I should explain a little. My dad works for Eyeball Records. He's actually pretty high on the food chain. Right below the president and the CEO. We have a really big house, some might call it a mansion, and he brings home bands who need a place to stay sometimes. Most of the time I don't really mind, but it's always sort of awkward.

"Awesome," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be like that. I think you'll really like them. It's four guys and they're all around your age," he replied, "Well I gotta go. We'll be home in an hour or so."

"Bye dad," I said.

"Bye, Ever," he replied. We hung up. I went up to my room and turned up the music. My Chemical Romance's Drowning Lessons blasted through my speakers. MCR is my favorite band. They actually got signed onto my dad's record label. They weren't that famous yet, but I really liked them. I tried to concentrate on the book I was reading, but the music kept distracting me. I gave up on reading and just rocked out to the music.

Soon, I heard the front door open. Must be dad and his band. I heard a man say something and then they all laughed. In an effort to drown them out, I turned the music even louder and closed my bedroom door. A few moments later, my dad knocked and said, "Ever! Come out here! I want you to meet the guys!" I walked up to the door and leaned against it.

"Dad, I really have no interest in meeting another one of your stupid bands who have nothing better to do than infiltrate our house and make things awkward," I said. I then opened the door and continued, "So if you don't mind, I would like to get back to-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up. Standing before me was My Chemical Romance.


	2. We're going WHERE?

I had to hold onto the door frame to keep from passing out. My face turned blood red as I took in the fact that my favorite band was standing in my hallway... and that I had just indirectly called them stupid and awkward. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said. Everyone smiled.

"It's okay," Gerard said, "I'm Gerard, by the way."

"I now. I'm Ever," I said, extending my hand. He ignored it, pulling me into a hug instead. It caught me off guard but I didn't hesitate to return it. I got hugs from Ray and Frank, too, but Mikey just shook my hand.

"It's nothing personal; he's just awkward," Gerard whispered to me. I smiled.

"So, uh, I'm guessing you like our music?" Frank said.

"Yeah," I replied, realizing it was still blasting in my room, "Oh, I should probably go turn that off now." I went back in my room for a split second to cut the music.

When I came back out, my dad said, "Well then, why don't we all go downstairs now." We walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Gerard was next to me and my dad was across from me. After a few minutes of listening to my dad go on and on about whatever, we were all bored out of our minds. Gerard took out his phone and started texting under the table. He was very good at hiding it, but I still noticed. He suddenly looked up at me and handed me his phone.

He had typed out "wanna hang out after this?"

I typed back "sure ;)" He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. I looked up and said, "Dad." he looked at me and I shot him a you're-boring-the-hell-out-of-us look.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess I'll shut up now." I snickered.

Gerard said, "Actually, we were all gonna go out, if you don't mind."

"Oh, well then, go ahead. I guess I can't really give you a curfew," dad replied, getting up from the table and going upstairs to his office. The guys all got up and started walking toward the front door.

"Wait!" I said, "I have to go change. You don't expect me to go out like this, do you?"

Gerard looked me over and said, "You look fine."

"Funny joke," I said, running upstairs. I changed out of my skinnies and sweatshirt into jean shorts with tights, an MCR shirt, a boyfriend blazer, and Converse. I walked back downstairs. The guys' eyes widened and I gave then a weird look. We all went out to Gerard's car, I sat in the back between Ray and Frank. "So where are we going?"

Frank shrugged and said, "Just this cool bar we always go to."

"I'm only 19," I pointed out.

"So what? I'm only 20," said Frank. I tried to relax but the thought of getting arrested kept popping into my mind.

Soon we pulled up in front of a small bar that wasn't too crowded. Seeing the giant bouncer standing out front, I got even more nervous than I had been before. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well...


	3. That was such an epic fail

We got out of the car and walked toward the front entrance of the club. My face was probably all red. Without realizing what I was doing, I clung to Gerard. He could tell I was nervous and he put his arm around me to comfort me. The bouncer actually didn't give us any trouble; he knew all the guys and let them right in. He didn't even card me! I let out a sigh of relief as soon as we were inside the building and released my death grip on Gerard. We all sat down on bar stools at the counter and the guys ordered some kind of fancy alcoholic drinks. I'm not really a big drinker, so I just ordered a shot. Something about the liquor enticed me. A few shots later, I was drunk out of my mind. It really doesn't take much to get me drunk.

We all ended up on the dance floor later. I probably made a fool out of myself. I'm not sure, though; it's sort of blurry. The next thing I remember was that when we left the club, it was dark out. I was leaning on Gerard so much that he was practically carrying me. He didn't seem bothered, though; I could tell he thought my pathetic-ness was sort of funny.

Gerard drove us back to my house, and miraculously we didn't get pulled over. When we got out of the car at my house, I nearly fell over. Gerard ended up literally carrying me up to my room. Through my slightly blurred vision, I could see he was smirking the whole time. He placed me on my bed and pulled the covers over me, the left the room and closed the door. I would have to remember to thank him in the morning... For the time being, I was tired as hell, so I passed out within a minute.


End file.
